


there's a ghost behind these eyes-she's haunting me

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Scars, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, its subtle tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: nothing is said-but the silence itself feels enough
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	there's a ghost behind these eyes-she's haunting me

He’s standing in front of the mirror, eyes roaming over all the various scars of different sizes and colours-each one a dark reminder of nightmares that he couldn’t shake. When he was younger and had started working out to strive for a bigger and more masculine body shape, he had wondered about the results. Wondered how he could look after months even years of hard work and trying to out-lift the feminine hips and slim frame that he had been born with. Maybe he could finally look in the mirror and actually not hate what was staring back at him-after years of hating everything about himself-his voice, his height, his shape, himself, and never knowing why until he did.

But surely he didn’t expect this. To finally look at himself, to have the body, the voice, and the assurance to be able to tell someone his name and not flinch inwardly. Yet, the person he had strived so hard to be was littered with scars. Wrecked with unspeakable terrors and nightmares. A restlessness had settled behind his tired eyes after that night, and he had never known peace since.

He thought about the man that he had thought he would be. He had grown up wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps without realizing he did. He had worked so hard-to prove to himself and to those around him that he _could_ be someone. Hell, that he could be someone _greater_ than his father. He had tried so hard, and yet a single night of hell took all of that away. He lost his simple dreams in thundering footsteps, in rotting flesh, and gun shots that would end up sticking with him for a long time. The badly healed wound in his left shoulder practically glared at him.

He’s glaring back at the wound when suddenly it’s covered by a large hand. Another hand slips around his waist to his own hand. It’s obliviously picking at another old scar that’s marked his abdomen atop his right hip, his fingers also running over and over the hipbone and inwardly grimacing with each rerun. The larger hand stops this action though, merely lacing the two hands together, one on top the other, the thumb of the bigger gently stroking the skin above the protruding bone.

A head appears from behind Leon as the hand holding his shoulder sneaks around the other side of his abdomen until the two larger hands meet. There’s a kiss gently placed on the side of his neck. Leon watches in the mirror as the head settles itself in the junction between Leon’s neck and collarbone, feeling the scratchiness of the other man’s beard as he pulls Leon closer to him.

Nothing is said, but the silence and feeling of comfort itself feels enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is very crappy but i feel sad so here have this


End file.
